Make a Choice and Find your Path
by shirayuki miu
Summary: Berawal dari perjodohan, keduanya bersatu tanpa sedikit pun rasa cinta. Keegoisan, pengkhianatan, dan kebohongan menghancurkan hubungan yang telah hancur. Mereka terlalu naif karena memperebutkan kebenaran tanpa mengetahui waktu akan ikut andil dalam kehidupan mereka. / Kaihun / BL / DLDR / Review?


Make a Choice and Find your Path

Berawal dari perjodohan, keduanya bersatu tanpa sedikit pun rasa cinta. Keegoisan, pengkhianatan, dan kebohongan menghancurkan hubungan yang telah hancur. Mereka terlalu naif karena memperebutkan kebenaran tanpa mengetahui waktu akan ikut andil dalam kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _Kebencian ini adalah keinginanmu. Jangan menyesalinya, sayang._

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan kantor bergaya klasik, Presidir yang begitu dikagumi oleh banyak orang kini tampak kacau setelah menerima sebuah foto dari bawahannya. Ia mengacak kasar surai kecokelatan miliknya. Dokumen penting yang harus ia tanda tangani saat itu juga kini terabaikan begitu saja.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya, ia harus menemui orang itu sekarang. Sapaan yang memasuki pendengarannya tak dihiraukan sama sekali.

Ia merogoh kunci mobil yang berada di kantungnya. Ferrari hitam miliknya melaju membelah malam dengan kecepatan yang abnormal. Dalam sekejap mata, sang presidir kini telah berada di sebuah mansion mewah nan megah.

"Oh Sehun, dimana kau ?!"

"Kau sudah pulang ?"

"Jelaskan tentang foto ini" sang presidir melemparkan amplop cokelat ke depan wajah Sehun

Sehun membuka amplop itu dengan gerakan slow motion, seolah ingin mengejek namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Ekspresi terkejut yang sempat ia tunjukkan kini berganti dengan ekspresi geli. Suara tawa yang mengalun merdu dari bibirnya membuat namja di depannya mengepalkan tangan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?"

"Apa foto ini masih kurang jelas hingga kau ingin aku menjelaskannya padamu ?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Oh Sehun"

"Ah, arra arra. Kim Jongin, suamiku. Tidakkah netra karamelmu itu masih berfungsi dan mengerti dengan cepat bahwa foto ini adalah foto dua namja yang sedang.. bercumbu ?"

"Kau !" Jongin mengangkat tangannya ke udara

"Wae ? Kau mau memukulku ?"

"Sehun, kumohon mengertilah. Kau istriku, terlebih lagi kau sedang mengandung anakku. Tidak seharusnya kau making out dengan orang lain"

"Astaga, lihat siapa yang berbicara. Jadi, kau mengakui jika kau mencintaiku huh ?"

"Sehun.."

"Dengar baik-baik karena aku takkan mengulanginya. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, tidak seujung jari pun. Kau tidak berhak melarangku melakukan apapun termasuk making out dengan kekasihku. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menginginkan bayi ini ada di dalam perutku"

PLAK

Sehun terdiam saat rasa panas menjalar cepat di pipinya. Ia yakin sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan liquid merah karena lidahnya mengecap rasa asin setelah tamparan keras yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

"Kau.. menamparku ?" Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya

"S-sehun, mianhae. Aku-"

"Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin !" Sehun berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya

.

.

Jongin meneguk gelas berisi tequilla ke tiga belasnya malam ini. Rasa pening mulai menjalar di kepalanya namun tak membuatnya berhenti mereguk alkohol yang mulai mengikis kesadarannya. Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin berkurang, ia mengingat saat-saat dimana ia jatuh dalam pesona Sehun.

.

 _ **Flashback On**_

Jongin tak berkedip menatap calon istrinya yang terbalut tuxedo berwarna putih. Ia baru mengalihkan pandangannya saat sang pastur mulai membacakan janji pernikahan. Keduanya mengucapkan janji suci itu dengan lancar tanpa cela. Jongin memajukan wajahnya, mengecup singkat bibir plum milik Sehun dan disambut tepukan meriah dari tamu yang menghadiri resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat bagi kedua pengantin baru ini. Mereka sangat lelah karena terus-terusan menyapa tamu. Sehun meremas lengan Jongin, berharap suaminya itu menyadari jika ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Kau lelah ?" Jongin menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata Sehun

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, mengangguk pun tidak. Jongin tersenyum maklum dan menggamit tangan Sehun menuju kamar mereka.

Sehun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tanpa melepas pakaiannya. Jongin mendekati Sehun dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi dulu ?" tanya Jongin lembut

"Jangan mengaturku, Kim" balas Sehun ketus

"Arra, tapi gantilah pakaianmu dulu. Kau tidak akan nyaman tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu" Jongin masih mempertahankan nada lembutnya

"Kubilang jangan mengaturku !" bentak Sehun sebelum berbalik memunggungi Jongin

"Tidurlah, aku harus menemani tamu-tamu"

Sehun mendengus pelan dan mulai menyelam ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mengintip dari sela-sela tirai. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya pagi ini adalah Jongin yang tengah membawa nampan berisi sarapan.

"Makanlah dulu. Kita akan ke London dua jam lagi"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia melahap sepiring nasi goreng kimchi yang dibawakan oleh Jongin. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Apa ?"

"Huh ?"

"Kenapa menatapku ?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh menatap istriku ?"

"Terserah"

"Aku tau kita tak saling mengenal apalagi mencintai tapi aku harap kita dapat menjalin hubungan baik"

"Aku selesai"

"Eh ? Kau bahkan hanya makan beberapa sendok"

"Aku. Tidak. Suka. Diatur" ucap Sehun penuh penekanan

Sehun menepis tangan Jongin yang tadinya menahan tangannya. Ia menyambar handuk yang disediakan dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Jongin ? Ia hanya bisa memaklumi sikap kasar Sehun.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa menit kemudian dengan handuk yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya. Sehun menatap pakaian yang terlipat rapi di atas ranjang. Ia mengangkat bahu dan memakainya. Sweater merah maroon dan celana hitam juga mantel bulu dengan perpaduan warna merah dan hitam tampak elegan di tubuh Sehun.

Beberapa maid membungkukan tubuh mereka saat Sehun menuruni tangga. Mereka tampak kagum akan kecantikan majikan baru mereka.

Jongin yang tengah memainkan ponselnya spontan berbalik saat suara Sehun menyapa pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan Sehun pagi ini.

"Duduklah dulu. Masih ada satu jam"

"Ani, ke bandara sekarang saja"

"Arrraseo"

Jongin mendahului Sehun menuju mobilnya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Sehun sembari tersenyum lembut namun dibalas dengusan oleh Sehun. Setelahnya, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Ke bandara, tuan muda ?" tanya sopir keluarga Kim

"Ne, ahjussi"

"Baik, tuan muda"

Tak seorang pun berbicara selama perjalanan. Hanya deru mesin mobil yang terdengar. Sehun menatap deretan toko dari balik kaca mobil, sesekali ekor matanya melirik Jongin yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sehun menyeritkan kening saat Jongin tiba-tiba tersenyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Kekasihnya kah ? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya karena pertanyaan bodoh yang ia pikirkan. Jongin memiliki kekasih atau tidak bukanlah urusannya. Toh, mereka hanya menikah karena perjodohan yang dibuat oleh kakek mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat suara lembut Jongin menyapa telinganya. Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dan kembali melajutkan kegiatannya.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin tersenyum tipis karena sifat Sehun yang mulai melembut padanya. Getaran pada ponselnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

 _Jangan lupakan oleh-oleh untukku, ne ? ^^_

Jongin membalas pesan singkat itu dengan cepat.

 _Kau ingin apa, hyung ? Aku pasti akan mencarikannya untukmu_

Tak sampai satu menit, sebuah pesan kembali diterima olehnya.

 _Janji ? ^^_

Jongin tersenyum lagi.

 _Janji :)_

Ekspresi Jongin tiba-tiba saja berubah saat membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Aku ingin seorang keponakan kekeke~ Eii jangan melanggar janjimu, arra ? Selamat berjuang ! ;)_

Jongin merutuki kebodohannya karena dengan mudahnya berjanji pada sekretarisnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri. Ia melupakan fakta jika orang yang berkiriman pesan dengannya dijuluki 'trolling king'.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai"

"Ah, baiklah"

Jongin mengambil kopernya dari bagasi dan menaruhnya di samping Sehun. Ia menghampiri sopir keluaga Kim yang masih setia berdiri di samping mobil.

"Tolong jaga rumah, ne ? Aku pergi dulu"

"Tentu, tuan muda. Kami akan menanti kabar gembira dari tuan muda"

Jongin tersentak mendengar penuturan seseorang yang sudah lama bekerja pada keluarganya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup.

"A-aku pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati, tuan muda"

Jongin menghampiri Sehun saat mobil yang tadi mengantarnya tak terlihat lagi. Ia menatap Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan cincin yang melingkar manis di jarinya.

"Ayo masuk" ucap Jongin memecah keheningan dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Sehun

Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang tunggu bandara. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan disusul oleh Jongin.

"Appa, eomma, apa kita akan bertemu haelmoni di London ?"

Suara manja khas anak kecil membuat perhatian Jongin dan Sehun terpusat pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang dipangku oleh namja cantik. Anak kecil itu menatap antusias pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne, kita akan bertemu haelmoni" namja tampan yang berada di sebelah namja cantik itu mengacak surai anaknya pelan

Jongin menghembuskan pelan nafasnya dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada keluarga kecil itu.

"Keluarga yang bahagia. Aku harap kita bisa seperti itu" ucap Jongin pelan namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Sehun

"Kau.. menginginkan anak ?"

"Siapa yang tidak menginginkan adanya seorang malaikat kecil dalam kehidupan mereka ?" balas Jongin tanpa menatap Sehun

Sehun bungkam, tak sedikit pun berniat menjawab pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan Jongin. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Sehun tiba-tiba saja dipaksa berhenti kuliah oleh kakeknya dan segera menikahi Jongin. Perbedaan usia sekitar lima tahun membuat keduanya memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Jongin memilih menyetujui permintaan sang kakek, berbeda dengan Sehun yang menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan itu. Bagi Jongin, cinta bisa saja muncul karena terbiasa bersama dan sekali lagi Sehun tak berpikir demikian. Kita akan terbiasa karena cinta, itulah prinsip yang dipegang kuat oleh Sehun.

Jongin dengan mudahnya membuka hatinya untuk sesuatu yang asing, tak seperti Sehun yang menutup rapat-rapat kehidupannya. Jauh dalam dirinya, Jongin berharap hubungan keduanya akan semakin akur. Jongin tak berharap Sehun mencintainya karena ia sendiri tak memiliki perasaan abstrak itu pada Sehun.

Sehun melirik Jongin dengan ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat tatapan lembut Jongin pada anak kecil yang duduk di depan mereka. Setitik perasaan bersalah tanpa ia sadari hadir begitu saja. Namun titik kecil itu tak mungkin merubah Sehun dalam waktu singkat.

"Sehun, kajja"

"A-ah, ne"

Sehun menatap gulali putih yang bertebaran di langit biru. Manik hazelnya perlahan menutup sempurna.

PUK

Jongin berjengit kaget karena beban ringan yang tiba-tiba saja tertumpu pada bahunya. Detik selanjutnya, ekspresi kaget itu kini berganti senyuman lembut. Ia menyamankan posisi kepala Sehun di bahunya.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

.

Jongin tersenyum kecut mengingat hari pernikahannya. Dengan langkah terseret, ia keluar dari club mewah yang menjadi saksi berubahnya cinta Jongin yang masih teramat segar menjadi sebuah kebencian.

Malam semakin pekat, udara dingin berhembus dengan semangat seolah ingin membekukan siapapun. Dewi malam di atas sana tampak sedih menatap seorang namja yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Tak jarang tubuh kekarnya berbenturan dengan aspal. Namun ia terus bangkit dan meniti langkah kecil menuju mansionnya.

Jongin menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran. Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu mansionnya selama setengah jam namun Sehun tak juga membuka pintu. Baiklah, kesabarannya mulai habis. Jongin mendobrak pintu mansionnya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Ia melepas sepatunya sembarang dan melemparnya entah ke mana. Jongin hendak mengambil air dingin untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa panas. Langkahnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat melihat sebuah objek di lantai dapur. Meskipun kehilangan sepertiga kesadarannya, Jongin masih cukup pintar untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah terbujur di sana. Ia semakin panik saat melihat darah yang membasahi lantai.

Jongin terburu-buru merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Jemari panjangnya menekan speed dial nomor satu.

"Jongdae-hyung, tolong aku ! Ke rumahku sekarang" teriak Jongin pada seseorang di seberang sana. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jongin segera memutuskan sambungan.

Jongin menepuk pipi Sehun pelan, berharap Sehun membuka matanya. Jongin sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun, terlebih lagi namja itu tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Ya Tuhan ! Cepat bawa dia ke dalam mobil" pekik Jongdae yang baru saja datang saat melihat tubuh Sehun

.

.

Jongin terus bergumam agar Tuhan menyelamatkan Sehun dan juga bayinya. Jongdae hanya bisa menepuk bahu Jongin, menyalurkan kekuatan pada atasannya.

Keduanya spontan berdiri saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Jongin menghampiri sang dokter dengan raut tegang.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, dok ?" tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kental

"Ia berhasil diselamatkan, begitu pula bayinya. Tapi keadaan kandungannya menjadi lebih lemah setelah percobaan aborsi yang berusaha dilakukan oleh istri anda. Anda harus menjaga istri anda, tuan"

"Percobaan aborsi ?"

"Menurut pemeriksaan yang kami lakukan, istri anda berusaha melakukan percobaan aborsi. Jika ia hanya terjatuh secara tidak sengaja mungkin akibatnya tak akan separah ini"

"Terima kasih, dok" ucap Jongdae saat melihat tak ada tanda-tanda Jongin akan menjawab

"Tolong ingat pesan saya"

Jongin terduduk lesu, tangannya meremas kuat surai cokelatnya. Jongdae hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Kau pulanglah, Jongin. Biar aku yang menjaganya"

"Tidak, hyung saja yang pulang. Aku serahkan urusan perusahaan kepada hyung selama beberapa hari"

"Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu" ucap Jongdae dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Jongin

Jongin menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Sehun melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Perlahan, mata Jongin mulai menutup. Jongin tertidur dalam posisi duduk yang sebenarnya sangat tak nyaman baginya.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun saat merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali agar bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan sekitarnya. Ia menemukan Jongdae tersenyum padanya.

"Pulanglah sebentar. Kau perlu membersihkan tubuhmu"

"Aku akan segera kembali. Tolong jaga Sehun untukku, hyung" ucap Jongin sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Jongdae

Jongdae berjalan ke arah sofa yang disediakan, jemari kurusnya dengan cekatan mengetik presentasi untuk rapat nanti. Selama sepuluh menit, matanya terus terpaku pada layar laptopnya. Namun, sebuah pergerakan kecil dari namja yang tengah terbaring membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia mendekati namja itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah sadar ?" tanya Jongdae sambil menekan bel untuk memanggil dokter

Sehun tak berniat menjawab, manik hazelnya bergerak kesana-kemari seolah mencari sesuatu. Jongdae yang menyadari hal itu kembali tersenyum.

"Kau mencari Jongin ? Kau pasti sangat kecewa karena orang yang kau lihat pertama kali bukanlah suamimu. Tapi tenang saja, ia akan kembali sebentar lagi" jelas Jongdae panjang lebar

"Apa ia sedang berada di pemakaman ?"

"Ah, maksudmu ?"

"Anaknya.. Apa anaknya sudah mati ?"

"I-itu.. A-anak kalian selamat"

"Ah, sayang sekali. Apa aku kurang kuat memukulnya ? Lain kali akan kucoba lebih keras" ucap Sehun tanpa beban

"Ulangi apa yang kau katakan, Oh Sehun"

Jongdae dan Sehun terkejut melihat Jongin yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Amarah terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku baru saja menjelaskan pada sekretarismu ini kalau aku akan mencoba membunuh anakmu lagi. Dengan usaha yang lebih tentu saja" ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum ringan

"Katakan.. Katakan kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya ?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau mengetahui hal itu dengan sangat baik"

"Baik. Kita akan bercerai-"

"Keputusan yang bagus" potong Sehun

"-setelah anak itu lahir. Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan merawatnya karena kau tak menginginkan anak itu"

"..."

"Ingat satu hal, jika anak itu sampai terluka akan kupastikan seluruh keluargamu hidup dalam penderitaan"

Sehun tersenyum memandangi kepergian Jongin. Tapi menurut Jongdae yang masih ada di ruangan itu, senyum Sehun terlihat begitu mengerikan.

'Perceraian sudah di depan mata. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah membiarkan anak ini menempati perutku selama beberapa bulan lagi. Setelah itu aku akan bebas'

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Hayoo ada yang mau cerai tuh.. Siapa yang kagak setuju ?

Seperti biasa, Miu akan melanjutkan ini setelah melihat respon kalian.. Jadi, jangan lupa review ya ? Review kalian adalah suntikan penyemangat untuk Miu *tebar kisseu*


End file.
